Bienvenido a tu fiesta de Cumpleaños
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Que Milo y Surt sean amigos, para Camus era claramente una pesadilla. Joyeux Anniversaire, Camus!


**Nada más que un tonto fic para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Camus.**

 **El resumen no tiene mucho que ver - creo - pero como se habrán dado cuenta, nunca fui buena para los resúmenes ni para los títulos xD**

 **Joyeux Anniversaire, Camus!**

 **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

Sucedía algo extraño. Lo presintió apenas puso un pie dentro de los territorios del Santuario. No corría viento, los arboles estaban estancados en su lugar sin mover siquiera una hoja. La noche no era común tampoco, mucho menos allí, donde las estrellas siempre iluminaban el sendero de las Doce Casas. No, está vez el cielo permanecía en una negrura inquietante, siquiera la luna había querido salir. El silencio le hizo estremecerse.

¿Dónde estaban sus guardianes?

Era tarde, lo sabía, había visto el reloj de la Catedral en Rodorio y marcaba las 3 a.m. Pero el Santuario jamas permanecía sin vigilancia, al menos dos de los Santos Dorados deberían estar efectuando sus rondas nocturnas, algunos de Plata y Bronce también, ¿cómo es que parecía estar desértico?

Aries, Tauro, Géminis y Cáncer. Ya había atravesado por todas ellas y en ninguna sintió la presencia de su guardián. Dio un suspiro que retumbo entre las columnas de las escaleras que conectaban Cáncer y Leo. Y algo dentro suyo comenzó a molestarle.

¿Podría ser? ¿Se había atrevido?

—Lo mataré si es lo que pienso—susurró mientras aligeraba el paso.

En ninguna de las Casas siguientes encontró presencia de vida. Para esa altura la molestia en su interior había crecido a pasos agigantados. Sabía que odiaba las sorpresas, más aún los cumpleaños sorpresas. Sabía que iba a llegar tarde y cansado ¡sabía que sólo quería descansar y pasar desapercibido!

¡Ah, pero no! A Milo le encantaba llevarle la contraria, le encantaba explorar sus límites de paciencia. Siempre hacía lo que quería sin importarle su opinión. Frunció su ceño con evidente molestia, la misma creció pues sabía que – en parte – era su culpa, que a final de cuentas siempre terminaba por consentir al Escorpión y seguirle los pasos en cada locura que su desquiciada mente fraguaba.

Y una idea – la cual no creía descabellada – pasó fugaz por su mente, provocando que su cuerpo entero temblara. Y es que desde la batalla en Asgard a Milo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que convertirse en compinche de Surt. Era algo tan absurdo, que aún le costaba creerse que entre esos dos hubiera amistad. ¿No se odiaban a muerte acaso? En algún punto abandonaron sus riñas por su amor para convertirse en camaradas. Nunca lo admitiría y hasta vergüenza le daba pensarlo, pero le ofendía en sobremanera la manera en que fue desplazado. Era una cachetada a su orgullo.

—Esos idiotas seguramente organizaron una fiesta ¿por qué más estaría el Santuario desolado?

Suerte que nadie escuchó sus ególatras conclusiones. Porque la imagen que su rostro dibujó una vez ingresado a su Templo no se la olvidaría nadie. Estaba tan vacío como el resto de los Templos, tan oscuro, burlándose de él. Dio varios suspiros mientras avanzaba. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tampoco deseaba averiguarlo, estaba tan molesto y avergonzado que deseaba imperiosamente echarse en su cama y dormir. Una luz lo puso en alerta.

Su cama estaba ocupada.

Su sangre se heló, y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas, pero sus reflejos aún permanecían atentos, por lo que pudo sostenerse del marco de la puerta.

Su habitación estaba lleva de velas encendidas, desparramas por el suelo y los mueble. El ambiente estaba denso entre tanto humo de esencias y sahumerios. Las velas eran la única luz en la habitación pero iluminaba perfectamente al sujeto que se hallaba atado sobre su cama. Se encontraba arrodillado, con los tobillos juntos y atados, la soga viajaba por sus muslos para unirse a los nudos en las muñecas que se encontraban sujetas a la altura de la cabeza y finalmente subían hasta terminar en un gancho sobre el techo. Tenía vendas en los ojos, se hallaba transpirado y con el cuerpo cubierto de manchas rojas y cera de vela, parecía respirar con dificultad y murmurar palabras que no llegaba a entender.

Un ruido proveniente de su cuarto de baño lo sustrajo de la estupefacción en que lo había sumido la escena. La puerta del baño se abrió, y un desnudo y sonriente Milo ingresó al cuarto para ubicarse junto a la cama. Pareció ignorarlo o no darse cuanta de su presencia allí, de todas formas estaba tan conmocionado que no podía hablar ni moverse. No podía creer lo que veía.

¡Esos hijos de puta! Se atrevieron a burlarse de él. A engañarlo en su propio Templo ¡En su propia cama!

—¿Estás listo para una segunda ronda?—lo escuchó decir.

El sujeto en la cama asintió agitado y los rojizos cabellos se mecieron tenuemente, empapados de sudor. Milo levantó una fusta que descansaba a un costado de la cama y propinó un fuerte latigazo en las nalgas del amordazado. Tuvo que aguantarse una arcada cuando lo escuchó gemir con fuerza. No había dudas de que el otro era Surt.

Apretó sus puños enardecido por la ira que lo embargaba.

—Ya Milo, hazlo.

—¡Cuánta impaciencia! Aguarda, que debemos esperar a nuestro invitado especial—rió con sonra.

Y eso, para Camus había sido el colmo. Levantó su brazo dispuesto a destrozarlos, fue ahí cuando Milo volteo a verlo. Lo vio sonreír y la furia estalló en él.

—¡Camus! Te estábamos esperando, bienvenido a tu fiesta de cumpleaños...

El fulgor de su ataque convirtió todo en blanco.

...

Abrió sus ojos y de su garganta salió un grito ahogado, mientras observaba en todas direcciones aturdido, el sudor caía por su espalda y el viento helado le hizo tiritar.

No había velas, no había arneses ni sadomasoquistas en su habitación. Bueno, sí lo tenía a Milo durmiendo a su lado. Frunció el ceño y se secó la frente, ¿había sido un sueño?

—Milo... Milo despierta—sacudió por el hombro a su amante de manera brusca—¡despierta!

El griego dio un respingo en la cama exaltado por la manera en que lo despertaron. Se talló los ojos para enfocar instantes después a Camus sentado a su lado y con el rostro compungido.

—¿Qué sucede Camus? ¿por qué me despiertas de esa manera?

—Milo, prométeme que nunca me engañarás con Surt ¡prométemelo!—Milo se incorporó de un salto y lo observó extrañado y asustado.

—¿Qué dices?—tal vez había oído mal...

—Que no me engañes con Surt, Milo.—la seriedad en el rostro de su novio casi le helaba los huesos.

—¡Por Athena, Camus! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?—dijo con el rostro azul y una mueca de espanto por la insinuación.

Imaginarse a él y ese idiota... ¡qué asco!

—Sólo prométeme que jamás estarás con Surt.

—Camus, ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra me fijaría en ese sujeto, jamás te engañaría con él ¡ni con nadie! ¿qué te ha picado?

—Nada, sólo quería estar seguro—suspiró—vuelve a dormir...

Camus estuvo a punto de recostarse en la cama, pero Milo fue más rápido, tumbándolo para subirse sobre él. La rara conversación había espabilado todo el sueño, tenía en mente mejores cosas que hacer, que dormir.

—¿Qué haces?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti... a saber que sueños sucios tienes con el venadito y conmigo—el francés arrugó la nariz tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Milo sonrió divertido por la incomodidad de su pareja—No importa... Camus, ya pasan de media noche, ¿sabes lo que significa?—dijo frotándose descaradamente sobre el francés. Camus tragó un jadeo que el rose le produjo y negó—; Que ya es hora de darte tu presente...

Se agachó para besarlo, Camus no opuso resistencia, incluso rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos.

—Camus...—el aludido lo observó y Milo sonrió con malicia—; Bienvenido a tu fiesta de cumpleaños...

Esta vez, el de rostro azul, fue el agasajado.

* * *

 _Y, ¿qué les pareció?_

 _Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que no se hayan espantado xD_

 _Será hasta la próxima, gracias por leer._


End file.
